


Not For The Best

by Meduseld



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Stacker doesn't want what he wants.





	Not For The Best

**Author's Note:**

> So I rediscovered this, written only a month after the movie came out. It's surprisingly still canon compliant.

The thing about this thing with Herc, is that it isn't. 

A thing that is. 

It can't be. He’s too close as it is. 

Stacker calls him Herc, and that is already far too much. Too near. 

But Herc doesn't push him, takes the kids (the kids? how much ground has he given already?) for ice cream when he's swamped with meetings, and smiles and says it wasn't a bother. That the kids were good, which is a blatant lie. And he has to remind himself to crush the warmth in his chest at that. 

He cannot think about his hands, his lips. 

Stacker needs to be distant, a professional, but there are no lines now. There’s no home front, the war is home. And they are very much alone out here. 

It’s one thing to push away loneliness in London, where there are pubs and strangers but everyone knows him in the shatterdomes. They need him. 

Except Herc who, just maybe, wants him. 

And all Stacker can do is draw Herc closer even as he pushes him away.


End file.
